


grilled cheese & brusies

by Areiton



Series: food & feels [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: Tony likes spoiling him, likes dressing him up in custom made suits, likes showing him off for the entire city to see.But for all of that—there is this. The flip side of the coin.





	grilled cheese & brusies

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff prompted by Verdantmoth. That's it. Enjoy.

The thing about dating Peter—and they are, even if there is still a part of him that says they shouldn’t a part of him that says Peter deserves better, younger, less damaged. Peter says that he deserves what he  _wants_ , and then climbs in Tony’s lap and makes that very clear.

He hates himself for it, will go to hell for it, but he doesn’t argue, not anymore.

But—the thing about dating Peter is that Peter teaches him just as much as he teaches the kid.

Tony  _likes_  spoiling him, likes dressing him up in custom made suits, likes showing him off for the entire city to see. Tony likes taking him places, on lavish trips that makes Peter’s eyes go wide with awe, to movie screenings that the kid has been excited to see, to fucking museums where he watches Peter soak up knowledge like a sponge.

But for all of that—there is this. The flip side of the coin.

Peter, standing barefoot in the kitchen of his penthouse. The counter is cluttered with cheap bread, plastic wrapped slices of cheese, a tub of margarine that makes Tony’s stomach twist just to look at.

“Baby, don’t you think this would be better on a fresh baguette? Maybe with a nice Gouda? We can get that sent up,” Tony tries again.

Peter frowns.

He’s wearing one of Tony’s old MIT shirts, the faded material hanging off one shoulder and exposing the dark bruise on his neck. It’s new, matches the one low on his clavicle, and Tony thinks Peter won’t be able to cover this one up.

He smirks, and Peter rolls his eyes. “You  _promised.”_

Tony softens.

Because maybe he doesn’t like poptarts and maybe ramen noodles are actually disgusting, no matter what Peter babbles about cold remedies—but sharing this with him is important to Peter.

And the view is nice, he thinks, leering at Peter’s ass in a pair of tight blue boxers when he goes on tiptoes, dancing impatiently as he waits to flip the sandwich.

There’s a wide, expectant grin on Peter’s face when he slides the plate in front of Tony, the kind of grin Peter gets when he finds Tony in the bedroom, toys already tossed on the bed—hopeful and smug and so damn hot it should be illegal.

The first bite is buttery and crisp, almost too hot and then gooey cheesy goodness that makes him moan, and Peter laughs, high and bright and delighted.

“Fucking  _told_  you,” he crows.

Tony would argue, but he’s too busy chewing the grilled cheese that tastes better than any five star meal he’s had before, and watching Peter nibble his own.

The smugness fades a little, leaving quiet contentment as he watches Tony, and he leans over to steal a buttery, crumby kiss.

The thing about dating Peter is—the kid takes just as much care of him as he does Peter.

He thinks, sometimes, when he’s very hopeful, and staring at the little ring he can’t quite let go of, and can’t quite offer to him (yet)—he thinks that’s why this will work.

They both need each other.

He cups Peter’s neck, presses against the love bite there just to see Peter’s eyes go half-mast and hungry, and then, his voice pitched in the gravel and sex, he says, “Can I have another one, baby?”

Peter’s laugh is as bright as the sun, and Tony wants to live in it, forever.


End file.
